


Keep it together

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Song; Cady Groves - We’re the Shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it together

His head slammed against the brick that he was forced against, a hand on his neck. It left him reeling for a moment, though his string of thoughts that cursed his inability to do a thing was left in tact. He knew the importance of the mission and of staying inconspicuous. And if he were to retaliate, there was a high likelihood that the kid would get hurt. Though he would not mind letting him experience some pain that he had come to deserve - was it obvious that he was irritated yet? - it was against the rules that he had agreed to live by. Plus, he supposed, he knew it was wrong. 

Maybe.

So standing to take the beating of the school bully was all he could do. 

“You think you’re too good for us? Some friggin’ arrogant nerd. A  _new kid_  at that. What, are you some rich kid? Is that why you think you’re so much better?”

“If you actually wanted any answers, wouldn’t it be more productive if you just shut up?”

Oh he knew that was the least “productive”, as put in his own words, thing to do. But at this point, he knew that they had every intention of beating the stuffing out of him anyway. So he would feel a bit more comfortable giving them a bit of lip. That was probably his less logical approaches, but he hardly cared.

Oh there was the fist to the jaw.

Sent reeling to the ground, his head met the wall again on his way down. 

A kick to the ribs, another to his side, and then square in the stomach. 

There was a heated ball of anger that grew in the very spot they had kicked a few moments before. This was ridiculous. He was not here to deal with this ridiculous high school drama. There was enough of that at his own school - when he attended, that was. 

“ _HEY_.”

There was a pause in all of the “action”, and he easily recognized the voice without looking, so he just focused on letting his vision normalize.

“Whatcha guys doing? That doesn’t seem too cool, you know.”

Of course that was his approach. Bart was always like that. He seemed like a comedian, and he was, but he was more dangerous than those guys knew him, or even himself, to be. It was a shame they couldn’t at least use a move or two to put the guys in their place..

“What, pipsqueak.. you want in too?! Sounds fair. You are nerd boy’s friend, aren’t you? Arrogant, the lot of you!”

A single punch was thrown at first, and it landed smack against the boy’s jaw, much like he had experienced earlier. There was plenty of force behind it, and it forced Bart to loose his footing for a moment as his head snapped to the side. His hand raised to rub the spot for a moment before he looked back at the bully once more, his eyes narrowing in the same dangerous seriousness he saw only a few times when they fought. 

“Jerk.”

Tim hadn’t really known why, but it was clear that he had allowed the hit.

Then there was their new arrival on the scene. 

“What do we have here, guys?”

Kon was wasting no time with any kind of a friendly appearance. His eyes were already as serious and angry - probably more so - than Bart’s. “My turn.”

Tim just sighed as he watched the return of the beating he had gotten on the two boys. He gathered himself to stand, wincing a bit at the way his head swam. Kon didn’t get very far before he allowed the chance of an opening and the boys took it like it was their only chance to live. Bart called after them, warnings and mocking insults. He was enjoying himself and grinning again, though it was only for a few moments before he pouted and began to rub at his jaw. “Jeez. That really hurts..” 

But then his two friends were looking to him. “You alright, man?”

Tim just nodded. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“They got off easy.”

“I think I did too for what they wanted to do.”

“Wouldn’t have gotten to if  _you_  had gotten to do what you wanted to.”

“Yeah but since I can’t, I’ll just rely on you two to have my back.”

Tim smirked a bit as the other two exchanged grins, high five-ing each other, clearly pleased. 

“Come on. Get your head back in the game. We can’t mess this up, or Batman will really be pissed.”


End file.
